The End
by LVSOrigin
Summary: In this Walking Dead Inspired Story Survivors struggle for Survival in the God Forsaken World Ravaged by The Walking Dead I will Be updating this As Often as I can. Chapter 2 will be out soon
1. Apocalypse

As I open a Dented Metal door, in a world all gone to hell. From World War Three to a Damn Nuclear Apocalypse. Only the Smartest and Strongest People Survived, Too Dumb or too Weak and you don't Stand a Chance. I was one of the lucky ones. I was smart enough to Escape the City and avoid the flesh eating monsters that now roamed the earth. The human race is lucky to not have been wiped out by this global epidemic. But we were close.

I fully open the door and slide in without drawing the Monsters that roamed in towards our little Safe house.  
"It's too small in here; we really need to move somewhere bigger" Said a female voice. That's Joelle, She was here because she was smart, as well as Athletic but she always has a habit of complaining.  
"Also what our scouts are doing Joelle" Answered a strong male voice. That is Mattie, he managed to survive due to his brute force and determination but he's not all that smart, He doe's stupid things and is lucky that he isn't bitten.

And then there is Gavin. He is one weird boy always with his headphones on, he never speaks, so where guessed his name was Gavin because it is written on his backpack, Mattie doesn't trust him but I feel like there is a reason why he is so secluded. There are six of us in our group, four of us School we are holding out in. Plus two scouts running about.

*BANG*  
"Don't worry that happens all the time" Mattie says trying to calm Joelle down. Joelle is new to this group  
"Is it a Walker?" Joelle asked in a panic.  
"Yeah..." I answer "Their too Stupid to get in"  
*BANG* *BANG*  
"Bloody metal door" Mattie Complained "makes too much noise"  
*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*  
"Um… Should we stay away from the Door?" Joelle asked still in a panic.  
"YEAH! " I yelled  
*CRASH*  
"Damn it" Mattie Yelled "AXES!" Joelle ran towards our Weapons Supply which conveniently only had two Fire Axes. As Walkers poured into the Room Joelle passed the axes to me and Mattie. Mattie and I were swinging the axes wildly Trying to destroy the monsters brains. No matter how many we Killed more would keep coming through the door.  
"Push them out than barricade the door" I yelled at Mattie. He looked at me and Nodded.  
"Let's hope this works" As he Changes his hold on the axe and starts to push the walkers out the door.

One walker Falls past Mattie and Grabs Joelle Who had tripped over a fallen chair.  
"Go help her!" Mattie yelled at me "Leave me!"  
"No… I… ca… I'm not going to!" I yelled in response  
"God Damn it Everet!" Mattie Yelled "Your Goanna leave me then ru…"  
*Bang* A gunshot echoed through the Room.

"Gavin?" I Asked "Dude… Did you do that?" as the walkers started pouring in. Multiple Gunshots were going off in rapid succession. Our Scouts Michael and Steven had returned with our Sub Machine guns.  
"Oh Dude…" Steven Complained "We Gotta Go"  
"Everyone Grab only the important things."

It had been twenty-four hours since the attack and we were still walking.  
"Oh Man… I Gotta stop" Michael said with some urgency.  
"Nah Man" Mattie Said "We Can't"  
"No I really need to stop!" Michael Groaned  
"We Don't Stop Unless I say" Mattie responded sounding angry.  
"Mattie let him stop" Joelle Said taking Michaels Side  
"We ain't Stopping" Mattie Said Still Standing strong  
"Mattie, your being so possessive" Joelle said still taking Michaels side  
"Like I care!" Mattie Yelled into Joelle's Face.  
Without anyone knowing Gavin threw a punch and knocked Mattie onto his Back,  
"Oh you Little Mutt" Mattie Yells infuriated. "I'm Gonna Get You" he steps towards Gavin.  
Groaning Sounds were now heard everywhere.  
"Oh Shit" Michael Complained "I Honestly don't Need this Shit!" Mattie Picked Michael Up and Started to Run, Michael threw his MP5K to me. Steven and I Fired into the Herd Of Walkers Approaching, Killing, Reloading, Doing anything we can to give Mattie, Michael, Gavin and Joelle a Chance to get ahead. As Steven Ran-out of rounds I had no Mags to spare and my own supply was ticking down. We Turned and Ran, Hoping to get far enough ahead from the Herd.  
"It's Hopeless" Steven called out to me "Run!"  
"Yeah" I replied "We Gotta Get out of here"  
As I turned I saw a house about 300m up the Road.  
"To that house" I yelled to Mattie as I ran past him in order to open the house.  
As I approached the House I started twisting the door handle, it was locked. I stood back from the door. Than rammed it with my shoulder numerous times. After the fourth Ram I smashed the door open. As I looked up I saw 3 men Standing around me with Pistols aimed at me.

"Oi Russel, Look what we got here!" Said the Mysterious Man. "I Suggest you put your gun down young man"


	2. Surviving

"I Got five more People with me that will be here in about 5 seconds" I said "And a herd of Lurkers heading this way"  
"So what?" One of the men asked  
"Don't Shoot them and I will Co-operate with you guys" I Responded "My Guys, But Shoot the Lurkers if you need"  
"Please Don't be a smartass" He said in response "I will Whoop your Ass" as soon as he said that Mattie and Everyone else ran around the corner and into me.  
Michael Shut the door shut then held the unloaded gun at the Man  
"Sorry" Michael Apologized throwing his gun on the floor.  
"Guys Let these guys go" A Man said as he walked down the stairs. "I Trust them."  
The men stood back and picked up all of our weapons.  
"I'm Russel" He Said "You are?"  
"Everet" In Response  
"Well Everet, Help me block the door."

Russell had a fairly large group of about 10 people plus us making 16. All siting on the upper floor of the house waiting for the herd to pass,  
"You ever saw this many?" Russell asked me "At one time?"  
"No" Mattie Chimed in. Russell's group had two children and they were frightened. Because the Kids were scared it was causing the adults to start panicking as well.  
"What if they lure them to us? What are we going to do then?" One of the women Argued.  
"Leave them alone" Joelle yelled defending the children  
"Shut up" Another man Whispered with aggression "_You'll _lure them here"  
After three minutes the arguing had stopped and the Lurkers had passed. At least nothing bad happened.

It was a rough night sleeping on a hardwood floor. But it was sleep.  
Mattie and I volunteered to go out scavenging. We armed up and headed towards the town with the biggest backpacks we had. The town was a half-hour walk from the house so we would be in some strife if something happened to either one of us. We approached the town and saw a few dawdling Lurkers. Mattie and I snuck around and into the nearby Restaurant; we rummaged through the cupboards and shelves hoping to find something of use.  
"Hey Everet" Mattie called "You might wanna see this." I ran around the corner to where Mattie was standing.  
"Jackpot!"

Mattie was standing in the freezer room. Where there was heaps of canned food and weaponry even the keys to the car out the front.  
"Dude…" Said Mattie "Lets load the car up" We started carrying all we could from the Freezer room to the Car.  
"I'll take the car back" Mattie whispered as he patted me on the back and stepped into the Car "Check the hardware store for some planks, Maybe could make a wall around the House"  
He drove off. I went back into the freezer room and grabbed a handgun and some Ammunition. I crept through the street when one of the Lurkers noticed me. It slowly stumbled towards me, I fumbled around for my Hatchet. It was not where I remembered putting it, it wasn't on me at all. I had given it to Mattie in case the car was unreliable. With a loud puff I turned and made a break for the Hardware Store.  
I threw the door open then Lent Against it making sure that it was shut properly. Mattie Finally came back with Wesley, One of the guys that held us up at the door. He saw the Lurkers and came In through the delivery door. We quickly searched through the Store and took everything useful. We found enough to make a wall around the whole town.  
"Why don't me surround the town." Wesley Suggested "It's not that big, A few houses as well"  
"Lets start clearing them out the Lurkers then"


End file.
